


Смежность

by Nechist



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, кроссовер с «Я плюю на ваши могилы»
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist
Summary: У знаменитого писателя творческий кризис. Он решает прибегнуть к проверенному средству





	

Вода была просто ледяная. Она заливалась в нос и уши, слепила, обжигая мертвенным холодом, и тащила за собой, прикладывая тело о камни, обдирая о выступы и не давая зацепиться. Человек то появлялся над её поверхностью, то снова погружался, едва успевая глотнуть спасительного воздуха. Но лучше так, чем оказаться в лапах ублюдков, которые решили, что с ним можно поступить как заблагорассудится.  
Это неправда, что мужчины не боятся насилия. Зачастую они боятся его куда сильнее и на многое готовый пойти, что бы с ними не произошло ничего подобного. В том числе прыгнуть в ледяную воду.  
Рядом что-то мелькнуло. Человек не успел заметить что, но когда под пальцами оказался мокрый тяжелый мех вцепился в него мертвой хваткой. Еще не верил, что может спастись, что выберется живым из этой сумасшедшей круговерти. Но перестал захлебываться и, наконец, узнал своего спасителя.  
Синие от холода губы шевельнулись, выталкивая имя спасителя и огромный мощный кобель с иссиня-черной шерстью на мгновение повернул лобастую голову, ловя чужой взгляд. А затем упорно, преодолевая течение, потянул утопающего к берегу. Тому только и осталось, что держаться изо всех сил.  
Река еще какое-то время пыталась отобрать добычу, но потом смерилась, выпустила её из своих когтей, так, что на берег собака и человек выбрались практически без проблем.  
Едва ноги коснулись мелководья, парень повалился и точно захлебнулся бы, но его схватили за насквозь промокшую рубашку и выволокли на покрывающую берег гальку. Остальная стая, которая ждала на берегу, словно повинуясь беззвучному сигналу, подступила ближе. Несколько сук легли подле спасенного, грея его своими телами.  
Дорога им предстояла долгая.

Дорога. Длинная и бесконечная. Многое, слишком многое, осталось позади, но что впереди – неизвестно. Тишину бескрайних лесов нарушает только рев двигателя. Машина, побитый временем пикап, едет быстро. За рулем сидит парень. Он настолько красив, что запросто мог бы зарабатывать себе на жизнь телом и лицом и получал бы десятки тысяч, но предпочитает мозгами и фантазией. Впрочем, на средства он не жалуется. Он писатель и на его счету уже несколько книг, которые кто-то покупает потому что они ему нравятся, но большинство его поклонниц, что бы иметь возможность подойти к знаменитому Диармайду Уа О'Дуибхне по прозвищу Лик на презентации, наклониться, демонстрируя глубокий вырез декольте и попросить автограф. А сейчас у знаменитого писателя творческий кризис  
Есть идеи, сюжеты, персонажи, схемы, безупречно отработанный стиль... но во всём этом нет жизни.  
А в нём, авторе, нет вдохновения, чтобы эту жизнь вдохнуть, уловить и передать.  
Он уже столько раз нажимал на бек спейс, что с клавиши стерлось название, а разорванным и смятых бумаг, хватило бы на добрую сосну. Дом в захолустье – последний классический вариант.  
Объявление о его сдаче попалось Диармайду совершенно случайно. Он уже собирался выкинуть газету с очередной хвалебной статьей в свой адрес – в последнее время они его сильно раздражали, когда на последней странице увидел его – «Пересмешника». Небольшой особнячок, почти полностью скрытый в лесу, рядом заводь и никого на мили вокруг.  
Под объявлением, был номер телефона и, конечно, Диармайд позвонил по нему. После нескольких длинных гудков ему ответил парень, назвавшийся Карией, и вот теперь они должны были встретиться, что бы Матоу передал ему ключи.  
Диармайд повернул руль, минуя, поворот и, наконец, увидел первые признаки жилища – указатель и поднимающийся над лесом дым. Он прибывал газ, намереваясь уже до темноты заселиться. А ведь еще нужно было найти мастерскую «Аванджера», где работал Кария. А попробуй сделать это в незнакомом месте и без карты.  
Как оказалось, Диармайд зря беспокоился. Первое, что он увидел, въехав в город – нужную вывеску.  
Выбравшись из машины, Лик отметил, что не зря взял с собой теплые вещи – здесь не было духоты большого города, и взбежал по ступеням. Толкнул массивную дверь.  
— Эй, есть кто? — судя по звукам в глубине, действительно кто-то был. Диармайд для верности постучал по косяку и только тогда на него обратили внимание. Копошение стало активнее, а потом из подсобки вынырнул высоченный тип с длиннющими волосами и аристократическим лицом.  
— И кого тут принесло? — он остановился, вытирая ладони тряпкой.  
— Меня зовут Диармайд Уа О'Дуибхне, я приехал, что бы снять Пересмешника, — Лику в голову при взгляде на него упорно лезли мысли о рыцарских турнирах и круглом столе. Мне сказали, что я могу забрать здесь ключи от дома. Но по голову на Матоу Карию вы не похожи.  
— Я тебе больше скажу, — мужчина усмехнулся. — Я и внешне на него не похож. Да, Детка сказал, что явится некий красавчик, — он окинул Лика взглядом и полез за ключами.  
— Милое определение, — О'Дуибхне невольно усмехнулся, не зная, как реагировать на это «Детка». Слишком личным оно было что ли.  
— Найдешь "Пересмешника" сам? — Связка перекочевала в его ладонь.  
— Вряд ли. Карта есть?  
— Сейчас поищу, — развернувшись, механик, если судить по комбинезону едва разминулся с притолокой. — И зайди к шерифу, что бы Кария увидел на тебя вживую.  
— Это дальше по улице?  
—Да, пройдешь до бензоколонки, потом поверни направо и упрешься в Участок, — перед Ликом, наконец, положили карту. — Вот наш город, тебе дальше по дороге, — место на карте обвели маркером. — И не суйся на территорию возле запруды.  
— Но ведь дом стоит прямо на побережье, — заметил Диармайд. По его прикидкам надо было делать солидный клюк, что бы обогнуть указанное место. И ему пока не объяснили причины такой предосторожности.  
— Не хочешь проблем, езжай по этой дороге, — по карте провели линию. Лик ждал продолжения, но его не последовало, и он смирился – может быть, какое-нибудь суеверие.  
— Ладно. Машину оставлю пока у тебя? — он сам не заметил, как с совершенно незнакомым человеком съехал на доверительный тон и не чувствовал себя неуютно.  
— Да, присмотрю, — на него еще раз посмотрели. Выразительно так.  
— Что?  
— У тебя слишком яркая внешность, для наших мест, парень, — отозвался механик со вздохом. — А церковь здесь далековато.  
Лик сразу понял, о чем он и невольно передернул плечами.  
— Я учту.  
Лик сунул ключи в карман и отправился в указанном направлении. Ему все больше нравилось в этом тихом местечке, где все друг друга знают. Городок на самом деле оказался небольшой. От бензоколонки было видно другую его сторону. А до Участка оказалось рукой подать.  
— Эй, красавец, — окликнули его из открытых дверей заправки, и Диармайд повернул голову, чуть сбавив шаг. В проеме стоял парень арийской внешности. Светлые волосы, светлые глаза, явно знающий себе цену. — Ты тут новенький?  
— Что-то вроде, — уклончиво отозвался Лик. Это все равно было воспринято, как некая форма согласия и ариец усмехнулся. — Заходи, выпьем за знакомство.  
— И рад бы, — Лик чуть развел руками, не видя причин проявлять враждебность. — Да сначала нужно справить новоселье.  
— И где ты остановился? — из-за спины арийца выступили еще пара парней. Тоже холеные и привыкшие к вниманию.  
— Пересмешник, — этого Диармайд тоже не видел смысла утаивать – все равно весь городского будет знать о новом жильце.  
— По соседству с этой собакой? — один из подошедших скривился от отвращения.  
— Собакой?  
— Ты не знаешь? — ариец и его дружки переглянулись. — Возле озера живет собачий выродок. Говорят мамаша прижима его от кобеля, что выебал её лунной ночкой.  
— Занятная легенда. Спасибо, что рассказали, — О'Дуибхне прикрыл глаза, скрывая неприязнь, и продолжил путь к Участку. Первое приятное впечатление от красивой обертки открыло гнилую сердцевину. Такое случалось очень часто, но Диармайд все никак не мог к этому привыкнуть.  
Он постарался поскорее выкинуть встречу и з головы, надясь, что ему больше не придется пересекаться с этой компанией и взбежал на крыльцо и толкнул дверь.  
Над ней был повешен колокольчик, так что сидящий за столом черноволосый худощавый парень вскинул голову, рассматрива его.  
— Чем могу помочь?  
— Моё имя Диармайд Уа О'Дуибхне, — Лик подошел ближе, отмечая, как полицейский отслеживает каждое его движение. — Мы с вами недавно говорили.  
— О, ну здравствуйте, — ему протянули руку. — Вы быстро до нас добрались. Документы, пожалуйста.  
Диармайд безропотно полез в карман и вытащил паспорт и водительское удостоверение. Уж кто-кто, а шериф точно не должен был верить кому-то на слово.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — убедившись в его личности, Кария стал чуть более дружелюбным. — Я, на самом деле рад, что вы заинтересовались Пересмешником. Такой добротный дом не должен пустовать.  
— У нас тут не сжигают на костре из-за цвета глаз, если вы об этом, — шериф усмехнулся. — Ланс уже сказал вам об объездной дороге?  
Судя по всему, Лансом звали механика, и Лик на всякий случай кивнул.  
— Да, даже отжелал карту.  
— Это хорошо. Обычно Гончая не трогает, если не пересекаешь его территорию.  
Лик поставил роспись в нужной графе, вытащил из сумки задаток и посмотрел на Матоу в упор.  
— А человеческое имя у этой всеобщей отрады есть?  
— Кухулун, — шериф посмотрел на него иначе. Теплее что ли и Диармайд не удержался от следующего вопроса.  
— Я первый кто спросил.  
— В яблочко, господин О'Дуибхне.  
— Есть что-то по местным законам, что я должен узнать с порога? — поинтересовался Лик, когда ему подали бумаги на аренду. Он устроился на стуле напротив и принялся внимательно их изучать, не хотелось бы наколоться на чем-нибудь и потом жалеть о свой затее.  
— Какая прелесть... — на самом деле Лика порадовало, что не только у его родителей было сомнительное чувство юмора. — Воистину Пересмешник был соломоновым решением. Магазины здесь есть? Большие, со всевозможным товаром?  
— Карту, — Шериф сдвинул бумаги явно готовый сделать нужные пометки.  
— Оставил в машине, — честно признался Лик. — Ладно, найду через навигатор.  
— За озером в соседнем поселке есть крупный супермаркет. Он же единственный в округе.  
— Замечательно, с голоду не умру – уже плюс, — Диаармайд поднялся и забрал свой экземпляр договор аренды. — Что ж, тогда поеду обживать новый дом.  
— И будьте осторожнее, — уже в дверях окликнул его Кария. — Лун разводит собак.  
— Больших? — На самом деля можно было бы не спрашивать – вряд ли его бы стали предупреждать о морсах, чау-чау и корги.  
— Больше всего они напоминают русских волков.  
Лик представил себе эдакое чудовище и решил, что на запретную территорию он точно не нагой – иначе в газетах рискует появиться новая статья о том, что знаменитый писатель погиб во цвете лет.  
— Поэтому я не советую вам заступать на его территорию, — Матоу верно истолковал выражения его лица.  
— Я вообще жажду уединения, — заверил его Лик. — Ещё раз спасибо, Кария.  
— И держитесь подальше от Кайнета и его дружков, — догнало его уже в дверях.  
Диармайд снова кивнул и не торопясь вернулся к машине, наконец, добравшись до карты. Нужный ему поселок нашелся практически сразу. Надо было только выехать из города и свернуть у указателя налево, объезжая озеро по дуге.

***  
Лежащий зашевелил сам, через некоторое время, коснулся все еще скрюченными в судороге пальцами холки ближайшей псицы и благодарно погладил. Собаки зашевелились, отступая, давая ему вздохнуть, поднялись, подпуская вожака.  
Тот наклонился, лизнул парня в лицо, а затем ухватил зубами за насквозь промокшую одежду и потянул, намекая, что её стоит снять.  
Парень с трудом, но сел и действительно стал раздеваться. Только сейчас стали видны многочисленные ушибы и ссадины, которые оставила на нем река и те отметины, что река оставить не могла.  
На запястьях явно были отметины от веревки. Такие следы ни с чем не спутаешь. Не обманули они и вожака. Он мгновенно оскалил клыки, низко зарычав, и стая в следующее мгновение сорвалась с места, оставив их наедине.  
Они точно знали, кого искать.

***  
Утро встретило Лика нещадным птичьим гвалтом, доносящимся в широко распахнутое окно. Под лёгким одеялом, чем-то напоминающим чехол для мебели было прохладно, так что спать Диармайд лег в штанах и майке. За ночь кудри спутались, и он приглушенно взвыл, когда запустил в них пальцы и те запутались.  
О'Дуибхне сел, пытаясь не остаться без части скальпа, и заодно осознать на каком он свете. Вчера он почти до ночи добирался по объездной дорогой и в Пересмешника приехал уже в темноте. Только и дополз что до дивана в гостиной.  
Встряхнувшись и решительно поднявшись, Лик, направился умываться и тут его ждал первый неприятный сюрприз. Трубы в доме явно были старые, потому что в раковину плюнуло ржавчиной, и пришлось минут десять сливать воду, что бы она посветлела. Такими темпами на счетчиках должно было накручиваться порядочное количество кубов, если счетчики в доме вообще стояли.  
— Просто прелестно, — заключил Лик, вытирая лицо. — Плановая пробежка и займёмся делом. Да. Так и сделаю.  
Несколько минут ему потребовалось, что бы вспомнить, куда он дел сумку с вещами и уже после переодеться в спортивную форму.  
Лес был полон упоительным щебетом, запахом растений, таким чистым воздухом, Диармайд на мгновение ослеп и оглох, оказавшись на крыльце. Но быстро взял себя в руки и упавшие на тропинку ветки похрустывали под кроссовками.  
Настроение как-то сразу улучшилось, стоило углубиться дальше в лес. Здесь не было надоедливых соседей, смога, машин. Только лес, природа, озера... и два здоровенных пса, действительно похожих на волков, вылетевших на него из чащи.  
Диармайд резко остановился, опёрся на бёдра, восстанавливая дыхание, наблюдая за ними. Что удивительно он совсем не испугался, хотя по идеи они могли растерзать его на куски. Псы приблизились и принялись обнюхивать, но не проявляли враждебности. Лик тоже старался не делать резких движений, не пытался махать руками и не предпринимал попыток погладить. Просто стоял на месте. Из кустов послышался короткий свист, и псы вскинули морды, побежали на звук.  
Дуибхне распрямился и замер, встретившись взглядом с высоким парнем чуть старше его самого. Или так казалось из-за хищных черт? Кажется, с отсутствием соседей он поторопился.  
— Доброе утро, Кухулун, — он почему-то сразу понял, кто перед ним и, кажется, немало удивил собеседника.  
— И тебе, — в красно-карих глазах на мгновение проскользнуло удивление  
— Диармайд. Но можно Лик. Красивые псы.  
— Ты им тоже нравишься, — настороженность сменилась легкой усмешкой, но не более. — Я раньше не видел тебя здесь.  
— Я только вчера переехал, — признался О'Дуибхне махнул рукой. — Снял Пересмешника.  
Кухулун посмотрел ему за спину туда, где был дом и кивнул сам себе.  
— Поздравляю, — кажется, это был сарказм. — Он давно стоял заброшенным. Прошлые хозяева не впечатлились моим соседством  
— Думаю, ты тоже не был впечатлён, — не остался в долгу Лик.  
Кроме необычного цвета глаз у Кухулуна и цвет волос был впечатляющий – синий. Он фыркнул и выразительно шевельнул бровью, намекая, что Диармайд не впечатлил его своей попыткой.  
— Зайдёшь? — Лик сам не знал, зачем это предложил. Просто не видел смысла враждовать. — Вечером, имею ввиду. Я как раз разберу вещи.  
— А ты приглашаешь? — похоже, он сумел-таки удивить Гончую.  
— Да, я привёз неплохое вино, к тому же новоселье принято справлять, — заметил Лик. — А пить в одиночестве - алкоголизм.  
— Ладно, Лик, — кусты шевельнулись, скрывая фигуру. — Я приду.  
— Что приготовить? — Крикнул Диармайд в след новому знакомому.  
— Мясо, — на мгновение О'Дуибхе показалось, то теперь голос шел уже с другой стороны. И он почему-то не сомневался, что именно этот ответ и услышит. 

***  
Когда стая скрылась из вида, вожак наклонился и лизнул успевшие налиться синевой отметины. Спасенный неловко положил ладонь ему на холку и придвинулся ближе, утыкаясь в густую шерсть. Его плечи вздрагивали, но понять от холода или от чего-то другого было невозможно.  
Тягостное молчание прервало заливистое тявканье. Это смешно подскакивая и путаясь в ткани, двое щенков постарше тащили по земле что-то похожее на плед. Он успел насобирать на себя иголок, мелких веток и теперь топорщился ими, как еж иголками. Следом за подметками бежали щенки поменьше, напоминающие меховые комки на ножках. Они налетели на спасенного, принялись скакать рядом и он словно очнулся, забрал плед и закутался в него, а потом неловко поднялся на ноги. Ему пришлось держаться за холку вожака, потому что борьба с рекой отняла у него слишком много сил.  
Пес, понимая это, двинулся в обратный путь неторопливо, следя, что бы спасенный поспевал за ним.

***  
Лик понял, что гостей не будет, когда время перевалило за полночь, а мясо успело остыть. Честно говоря, чувствовал он себя... отвратительно. Весь день как заведённый носился по дому, пытался реинкарнировать в великого повара, сервировал стол не меньше часа... И за это сейчас было особенно противно и стыдно. Словно старой деве, обманутой легкомысленным франтом.  
Осталось только наведаться к соседу с претензиями.  
О'Дуибхне съехал в кресле и качнул бокалом, заставив его содержимое пустить рубиновые блики, перевёл взгляд на пустую бутылку и полные тарелки.  
Нет, он понимал, что возможно его приглашение приняли за шутку, но...  
Лик поднялся и направился на улицу. Ему надо было подышать свежем воздухом, развеется. Отражение луны так здорово смотрелось в воде!  
Да и протрезветь хоть немного ему бы не помешало, иначе точно пойдет разбираться. Диармайд прошёл, чуть покачиваясь до самых деревянных мостков, глубоко вдающихся в заводь, и рухнул в стоявшее там деревянное кресло, мрачный как не всякий стервятник. С ним такое бывало. Что один раз встреченные люди просто западали в душу, влекли неудержимо. Это не имело отношения к сексу, просто хотелось общаться с ними, приобщаться к ним... как к природному, стихийному явлению. И становилось очень обидно, когда они не разделяли этого желания.  
Хотелось заорать на все озеро, что он думает о произошедшем, но у причала оказались другие соображения на этот счет. Доски как-то странно заскрипели, а потом вся конструкция ушла одним концом вниз. Диармайд едва успел вскочить, иначе бы загремел в воду. Его движение придало оторвавшимся мосткам нужное ускорение и спустя пару минут, от берега его отделяла пара метров неизвестности. И, кажется, доски начинали тонуть.  
— О, просто великолепное завершение вечера! — Воскликнул Лик, все еще достаточно пьяный для экспрессивного выражения эмоций. — Моя дизайнерская рубашка просто жаждет знакомства с речной водой.  
Словно в ответ на его пассаж на берегу произошло какое-то движение, а в следующее мгновение Лик услышал плеск воды. Он вскинул голову, разглядев в темноте огромный силуэт, стремительно приближающийся к нему. Точно нельзя было сказать, что это за зверь и чем Лику грозит встреча с ним. Но кем бы он, ни был, нападать не собирался и даже подтолкнул причал в сторону берега.  
— Спасибо.  
Кажется, это был пес, вроде тех, что Лик видел утром. И вряд ли кто-то еще кроме Гончей разводил таких гигантов. О'Дуибхне примерился и спрыгнул на берег, когда мостки ткнулись в него, поскользнулся на мокрой траве и едва не рухнул обратно. С трудом ему удалось восстановить равновесие, и тут под ладонь ткнулась лобастая голова.  
Честно сказать лик уже успел забыть о псе и едва не подскочил. Обернулся, рассматривая своего спасителя. Явный кобель, мощный, огромный и мохнатый. Текло с неё ручьями.  
— Ну, раз твой хозяин не явился, — Диармайд посмотрел в сторону дома. — Пошли, скормлю тебе мясо, и пусть Кухулуну будет стыдно, что он не пришел.  
Пес явно не оценил его юмора, пихнул в бок так, что Лик все-таки не устоял и повалился на спину. Этого его спасителю показалось мало и он переступил через Диармайда, так что на того потекла вода.  
— Ах ты засранец лопоухий! — возмутился Диармайд с трудом вылезая из-под пса и отплевываясь. — Я к тебе с таким добром, а ты меня по земле валяешь!  
Пес шутливо клацнул челюстями и лизнул его в лицо, а затем оглушительно чихнул, явно недовольный запахом вина.  
— Эй, у меня были причины выпить — Лик коснулся его загривка и нащупал широкий кожаный ошейник. — Ладно, телёнок, будет мясо. Пожаренное со специями на гриль-решётке, — он возвел палец, — и с неплохим вином, между прочим. Идёшь?  
На него обернули морду и именно в этот момент луна решила снова выйти из-за облаков. Лик застыл только сейчас, в её свете, рассмотрев шкуру зверя и главное его глаза, красно-карие. И почувствовал, что трезвеет. Он провёл ладонью по лицу пытаясь прогнать морок, но ненормально огромная псина никуда не пропала. Села, рассматривая его в ответ.  
— Я, пожалуй, больше не буду столько пить, — Лик ощутил острое желание разжать пальцы все еще держащиеся за ошейник. — А ты не заговаривай со мной человеческим голосом, ладно?  
Пес поднялся и, подойдя, ухватил его зубами за ладонь. Диармайд ожидал боли, но её не последовало, наверное, поэтому он позволил вести себя в сторону дома.  
— Окей, обойдёмся без обмороков.  
В дверь дома пес едва пролез. Среди раритетной обстановки прошлого века он казался еще больше и Диармайд почти ожидал, что сейчас ему устроят разгром, но пес выбрал себе место в углу и никуда больше не совался. Разлегся, посматривая за ним.  
— Будешь есть на полу, — на всякий случай сказал ему Диармайд, как будто пес собирался возражать. Тот действительно начал – низко, до мурашек по коже зарычал, когда Лик потянулся убрать свою тарелку. От неожиданности он даже уронил столовые приборы со стола и со вздохом наклонился, что бы собрать их. — Что?  
Пес оторвался от еды, заглотав, кажется, целый кусок не жуя, и подойдя, толкнул его носом под руку, словно требуя оставить тарелку в покое  
— Я уже не хочу, есть, парень, — возразил ему Лик, пытаясь найти, куда завалился столовый нож, но тот как сквозь землю провалился. — Вот если бы твоя человеческая версия явилась, как было обещано, то, безусловно, ужин вышел бы дивный. — О’Дуибхне махнул рукой, решив, что найдет его на трезвую голову и поднялся. — А сейчас, я хочу спать. Потому что напился и наприключенился по самые гланды. Только налью тебе воды и отчалю к Морфею.  
Пес виновато потупил морду и полез ему под руки, словно извиняясь. Это Диармайда скорее насмешило, и он обнял ладонями собачью морду.  
— Эй, всё нормально, я уже не злюсь... наверно он принял меня за городского пидора, ищущего острых ощущений. Завтра проснусь и даже обижаться перестану.  
Он потратил некоторое время на то, что бы сгрузить часть тарелок в мойку, но сил на то, что бы их вымыть не нашел и решил оставить на завтра. Пес проследил за тем, что бы О'Дуибхне дошел до спальни и уселся на её пороге. Лик, было, потянул с себя одежду, а потом что-то заставило его остановиться. Словно это Кухулун сидел и наблюдал за ним.  
— Мохнатый вуайерист, — припечатал Диармайд и заставил себя выкинуть эту ерунду из головы. Так не бывает! Он принялся стаскивать с себя и без того облепившие тело вещи. — Наглая твоя морда... нет, боксёры останутся на мне, — он забрался под одеяло и хлопнул по постели. — Иди сюда, не подерёмся.  
Пес вспрыгнул и улегся у него в ногах. Вес у него был настолько большой, что кровать заскрипела. Лик так и задремал, под его мерное сопение, сквозь сна ему даже показалось, что кто-то ходит по комнате, а потом его вроде поцеловали, но алкоголь взял свое и он, наконец, погрузился в темноту без снов.

***  
Шли они долго. Во-первых, им пришлось далеко уйти вниз по реке, а во-вторых, вожаку периодически приходилось останавливаться, потому, что иначе спасенный бы в какой-то момент просто повалился на камни без сознания. Тот виновато улыбался, пытался превозмогать себя, но пес четко отслеживал момент, когда надо было остановиться.  
— Возишься со мной, как с маленьким, — спасенный облизнул пересохшие губы и поднес к глазам запястье. — Что ты сказал стае? Они их убьют?  
Пес остановился, повернул к нему морду, рассматривая глаза у него были красно-карие. А затем его шерсть словно подернулась легкой дымкой.

***  
Разбудил Лика стук молотка. Он отдавался в похмельной голове адским набатом и заставлял желать новоявленному плотнику всех благ, которые только приходили в голову. Диармайд с трудом сел, морщась, и взглянул в окно. Увиденное заставило его поперхнуться очередным «пожеланием». Потому что плотником оказался Кухулун, чинящий мостки. Обнаженный по пояс, так что было прекрасно видно, как перекатываются под кожей мышцы.  
О'Дуибхне даже залюбовался, прежде чем натянуть шорты и спуститься вниз, он совершенно не помнил, как раздевался, но вещи обнаружились в корзине с грязным бельем.  
Лик покачал головой, поражаясь странностям, этой ночи и вышел из дома. Он не собирался тыкать соседу, что тот не пришел, просто хотел поздороваться. Трава под утро покрылась росой, и ноги замерзли мгновенно, не смотря на шлепки.  
— Я хотел извиниться, — прежде чем в очередной раз ударить молотком сказал ему Кухулун и поднял взгляд. Лик сделала вид, что раздумывает, но потом махнул рукой.  
— Считай, что я принял извинения от твоего пса.  
— Ты все еще злишься, — Кухулун приладил новую доску. — И я не считаю тебя городским пидором.  
Лик, почувствовал, как по спине на мгновение поползли ледяные мурашки.  
— Что прости?  
— В следующий раз не пей так много, мало ли то померещиться, — посоветовал ему Гончая, возвращаясь к ремонту.  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я принял тебя за собаку? — Лику просто надо было это сказать. Он надеялся, что почувствует, что это глупость, что ему все показалось, но не особо помогло.  
— Или собаку за меня, раз выговаривал ей обиду, — хозяин своры только подлил масла в огонь, поднявшись и подойдя, взял его за руку. От прикосновения Лика дернуло, вчера его держали так же крепко и бережно собачьи зубы. Кухулун потянул его за собой.  
— Я и вправду вчера перебрал, — Диармайд неловко улыбнулся и коснулся лба. — Ладно, в связи с тем, что обстоятельства ужина туманны, может, хотя бы завтрак?  
— А куда ты думаешь, я тебя веду? — на него глянули через плечо.  
— К моему дому, насколько я вижу.  
— Почти, — они свернули у самого крыльца, углубляясь в лес, и в какой-то момент Лик точно ощутил, что переступил территорию.  
— Эй!  
— Ты вчера бестрепетно шел за псом, — усмехнулся Гончая. — Когда он вытащил тебя из одного из опасных мест.  
— Ты о заводи?  
— Да, о ней. Она очень коварна.  
— Я был пьян и обижен, — напомнил ему Лик, не став упоминать того, что вчера он не чувствовал себя, словно погружающимся в темный омут. — Куда мы идём?  
— Ты и сейчас обижен и у тебя похмелье, — они спустились в какой-то овраг, причем Лик едва не пропахал носом, споткнувшись о какой-то корень, и потерял шлепку. — Завтракать.  
— Чудесно, — попрыгав немного на одной ноге, Лик окончательно разулся и выкинул вторую шлепку в кусты. — Ты хуже моей бывшей жены.  
— Почему?  
— Она тоже таскала меня неизвестно куда и нарушала обещания.  
— Из-за этого вы и расстались?  
Говорить о таком было странно, но Диармайд в кой-то веки не смог причину, почему не хочет вспоминать эту историю, наверное, дело было в том, как смотрел на него Гончая.  
— Нет, расстались мы из-за её подруги в нашей постели.  
— Ты её...? — на него посмотрели с интересом, но без осуждения.  
— Если бы, — что бы произнести это Лику снова пришлось вспомнить то, что он видел. Ни тогда, ни сейчас ему не удалось убедить себя в том, что Ириясфиль просто прилегла отдохнуть рядом с Артурией.  
— Иногда самок тянет на... — Кухулун крутанул кистью, словно подпирал слова. — Самок... Я приглашаю тебя в гости. В качестве извинения.  
И Лик снова пошел за ним, окунаясь в прохладу лесной тени, здесь было не так, как на поляне перед Пересмешником, словно он попал в совершенно другой мир.  
— Не наступи на змею, — предупредил его через Кухулун через пару шагов. — Ей не понравится. Тебе тоже.  
— Очаровательно, — Лика не раздражал его сарказм, но тянуло ответить в том же ключе. — Как приятно, когда змеи это видовая принадлежность соседей, а не метафора.  
— Ага, — Кухулун присел, не выпуская его руки, и поднял пятнистое тело на уровень глаз. — Гадюка.  
— Забавно, она красивее, чем на фотографиях, — отметил Лик, чуть потянув руку их чужих пальцев. Не то, что бы ему, было, неприятно находится так близко с ядовитой змеей или он боялся, но мало ли.  
— Хочешь погладить? — Спросил его Кухулун, словно не замечая, что он напряжен. — Сейчас еще прохладно, она спит, и если не будешь делать резких движений, она не решит, что добыча или угроза.  
— Воздержусь, — резче чем требовалось отозвался О'Дуибхне и выдохнул, когда гадюку вернули на место. — Я люблю пушистых животных.  
— Таких как собаки? — Гадюка еще шуршала где-то в траве, но вопрос заставил Диармайда отвлечься от неё.  
— Да, собаки, пожалуй, фавориты.  
— Это хорошо, — ладони Кухулуна неожиданно легли на его бедра, и тот практически прижался лбом к животу Лика. — Собаки это очень хорошо, Диармайд.  
О'Дуибхне растерянно замер не зная, что делать или сказать. Жест был настолько откровенный, что как-то не предполагал других мнений, кроме того, что под него основательно так подбивают клинья. Кухулун всмотрелся в его лицо и легко поднялся на ноги.  
— Пошли, избавим тебя от похмелья.  
— Ты обещал мне завтрак. — Лик скрестил руки на груди и выгнул бровь, чуть выставив ногу так, что его было проблематично сразу сдвинуть с дороги.  
— Это предполагается, — было странно видеть, как раскалывается нелюдимая маска, хотя О'Дуибхне решительно не понимал, что такого сделал. Ему оставалось только плыть по течению, что бы понять это.  
— Тогда веди, генерал полей и оврагов.  
Его снова взяли за руку и спустя пару минут они вышли к добротному бревенчатому дому, вокруг которого были огромные вольеры с собаками.  
— Ох, вот это - усадьба! — Не удержался от восклицания Лик.  
— Да перестань, — Кухулун даже фыркнул. — Пересмешник в разы крупнее.  
— Но он просто дом.  
— А это что, по-твоему? — На лице Гончей отразилось недоумение.  
— А это хозяйство, — уверенно заявил Диармайд и озадачился, когда рассмеялись в ответ. — Что?  
— Хозяйство, Лик, это то, что у тебя и у меня между ног. Пошли завтракать?  
— Пошляк, — Лик невольно рассмеялся в голос, прекрасно поняв, о каком хозяйстве речь.  
— Не бывает пошлых языков, бывают пошлые уши, — перед ним распахнули дверь, и на улицу выкатилось несколько совсем мелких кутят. Потешно тявкая, скатились по ступеням. Диармайд присел, ловя заполошные клубки в руки. Те подпрыгивали, ластились, норовя облизать не только руки, но и лицо если допрыгивали.  
— Займите его пока, — велел Кухулун и щенки, словно поняв, запрягали активнее, и вовсе повалив Лика на землю. Дверь скрипнула, оставляя его наедине с псами. Взрослые особи подошли к ограде, наблюдая, как он возится с кутятами, а Лик чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся в детство. Было в нем что-то такое же светлое и теплое. Заскрипели двери вольеров – очевидно Кухулун открыл их изнутри дома и псы подались ближе, окружили, принюхиваясь. Тыкались носами в уши, лицо, плечи и шею, облизывали. Лику было хорошо. Как никогда спокойно. Он не представлял, что так может быть снова.  
— Они тебя приняли, — он вздрогнул от голоса Гончей и вскинул голову, выбираясь из-под собак. — Теперь за тебя они разорвут любого.  
Диармайд обернулся на дружелюбных животных и вдруг понял, что так оно и будет, если что.  
— Надеюсь, обойдётся без таких крайностей.  
Кухулун поманил его за собой, и Лик пошел, чувствуя запах еды, от которого у него мгновенно заурчало в животе. Внутри дом оказался обставлен в старо-американском стиле и выглядел так, словно время в нем застыло. Камин, кресла, дубовый стол, лестница на чердак. Завтрак был самым простым – мясо, овощи, и какой-то напиток, от которого шел густой травяной запах. Лик первым делом пригубил его и удивленно приподнял брови - голова прошла практически мгновенно.  
— Что это? — он сделал еще один глоток.  
— Травы, — ответил Кухулун, устраиваясь напротив. — Моя мать была знахаркой.  
Диармайд, которого с детства интересовал подобные вещи, мгновенно зажегся интересом.  
— У тебя остались её записи?  
Кухулун смотрел на него какое-то время, что-то решая, а потом кивнул.  
— Да. Если хочешь, покажу.  
— Было бы здорово, а то толковых сведений почти не найти.  
— Ты интересуешься знахарством?  
— И им в том числе, — признался Лик. — Моё первое образование медицинское, фармацевтика, но химия не может дать и десятой доли того, что знали наши предки, — еда очень быстро закончилось, и Диармайд со вздохом отставил пустую тарелку. Был соблазн попросить добавки, но он заставил себя остановиться – переедать, тоже не стоило.  
— А скажи мне, Лик, чем ты занимаешься? — Кухулун ушел на кухню, а когда вернулся, то держал в руках исписанные мелким почерком листы.  
— Писатель.  
Лик забрал их и склонился, беззвучно шевеля губами, когда надо было разобрать некоторые слова. И как всегда с ним бывало, но просто провалился в написанное.  
Ничего не замечал, пока Кухулун не тронул его за плечо.  
— Ты собрался ночевать в моем доме? — Спросил негромко.  
Лик вскинул голову на окно и пораженно присвистнул, потому что на улице уже сгущались сумерки.  
— Уже?!  
— Ты просидел, не отрываясь от текста шесть часов, — на него посмотрели с сочувствием. — Должно быть, у тебя все тело затекло.  
— Ничего подобного!  
— Шесть часов, Лик, — Гончая уже открыто над ним потешалась. — Ты у нас не человек?  
— Я могу и дольше, — не остался в долгу Диармайд. — И я человек, если только ты меня ночью не покусал.  
Кухулун склонил голову, внимательно смотря на него.  
— Ты обещал столько не пить, помнишь?  
— Помню, помню.  
— Ну, вот и молодец, — его погладили по волосам. — Пойдем, провожу тебя.  
— Я могу взять записи? — На мгновение у О'Дуибхне сложилось впечатление, что его выставляют вон, но он отогнал эту мысль.  
— Да, бери, — у Диармайда было впечатление, что они играют в какую-то игру, правила которой ему забыли сообщить. Они дошли до двери и только тут он все-таки решил озвучить это свое ощущение.  
— Во что мы играем?  
— В очень интересную игру, Лик, — Гончая улыбнулся ему. — Но не бойся. Тебе ничего не угрожает.  
— Я не боюсь, знать хочу.  
— Она называется, меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, — на крыльце, возле самой двери стояли его шлепки, судя по отпечаткам зубов, притащенные кем-то из собак и Лик едва не споткнулся за них. Поднял, рассматривая.  
— Прикус конечно отменный...  
— Мы следим за зубами.  
— Мы? — это самое «мы» снова продрало холодком вдоль хребта.  
— Меньше знаешь, Лик. Помнишь?  
— Да к чёрту! Так и съехать можно.  
Почему-то стало обидно, особенно когда Кухулун сжал его плечи и заглянул в глаза.  
— Тебе просто надо вернуться домой и отдохнуть.  
Лик дернулся, освобождаясь, и сделал несколько шагов по траве. Проворчал не оборачиваясь:  
— Ты обещал проводить, ночь всё-таки на дворе.  
Гончая охотно нагнал его и повел в сторону, хотя по прикидкам Диармайда овраг был совершенно в другой стороне. Но свой вопрос он озвучить не успел.  
— Я покажу тебе другую дорогу.  
— Ты читаешь мысли?  
— У тебя все на лице написано, — Кухулун даже не обернулся к нему, продолжая уверенно идти вперед.  
— И очевидно видишь в темноте, — заключил Лик.— Потому что мне не видно ни зги.  
— Просто доверься мне, — пальцы Гончей сдались чуть сильнее.  
Лику ничего другого не оставалось, но он не стал озвучивать этот очевидный факт.  
— Я всю жизнь живу в лесу, — продолжил рассуждать Гончая. — Слышал, что говорят обо мне местные?  
— У людей длинные языки.  
— Меня радует, что ты так думаешь, — голос Кухулуна заметно потеплел, и это заставило Лика улыбнуться. — Больно получать удар в бок, когда ты подставляешься, что бы погладили  
— Значит, ты всё-таки пёс.  
— Вожак стаи, — поправили его. Они миновали папоротниковые заросли, несколько причудливо изогнутых коряг, прежде чем Кухулун сделал еще один шаг и они вышли с задней стороны «Пересмешника».  
— А уши? — Диармацд вроде успел протрезветь, но ведь потянулся пощупать макушку соседа.  
— Уши самые обычные, — Гончая охотно подставился под его пальцы, замерев в неудобной позе, и прикрыл глаза. — Ты меня с эльфом перепутал?  
— Ты не похож даже на сильфа, — ответил Лик, припомнив все то, что слышал об этих мифических существах.  
— Они еще те трепачи, сомневаюсь, что ты выдержал бы меня, будь я сильфом.  
— Значит оборотень, — Лик развернулся, что бы сказать соседу спокойной ночи, но того рядом не было, как сквозь землю провалился. Только кусты слегка шевелились. — Ну, точно оборотень, синяя шкурка.  
Лик улыбнулся себе и направился в дом.

***  
Сильные руки обняли его, и Лик вскинул голову, рассматривая стоящего рядом Кухулуна.  
— Значит, это действительно был ты?  
Гончая закутал его в плед сильнее и прижал к себе.  
— Мне стоило лучше за тобой следить, тогда бы этого ничего не случилось.  
Диармайд прикрыл глаза, только сейчас, казалось, поняв, что случившийся кошмар, наконец, действительно закончился.  
— Я хочу домой, — проговорил негромко. — Не в «Пересмешник».  
— Я и не позволю тебе туда вернуться, — просто отозвался Кухулун. — А ведь в первый раз собирался серьезно с тобой поговорить.  
— На тему? — Лик понимал, что его отвлекают от произошедшего, чтобы не спрашивал еще раз, что Гончая приказал собакам, но ему действительно стало интересно. Тут Кухулун поймал его.  
— Псы начали беспокоиться еще с вечера, — начал рассказывать ему Гончая. — Нервничали, бесились в вольере. Они всегда так себя ведут, если появляется кто-то чужой. Нет, я не был против гостей или соседей, но люди почему-то чаще всего пытались наделать во мне лишних дыр.  
— Ты бы натравил на меня псов? — Спросил его Лик, согретый чужими прикосновениями.  
— Только если бы ты попытался сжить меня со свету вместе со стаей, как это делали многие. Когда шел, настраивал себя на разговор. Нет не собирался угрожать, но если придется лучше сразу быть готовым выщерить зубы, чтобы не получить коленом под хвост.  
Они опустились на землю там, где стояли. Кухулун каким-то своим внутренним чутьем понял, что еще немного и Лик просто потеряет сознание.  
— И каким ты меня увидел? — Диармад прикрыл глаз, прижавшись головой к его плечу.  
— Ты был весь словно из потеков меда на солнце, — губы коснулись макушки и О'Дуибхне потерся щекой о грубую ткань чужой одежды. Он почти отключался, но все еще пытался заставить себя еще немного остаться в сознании. — Ты понравился кобелям. Ты понравился мне. А еще меня удивило, когда ты назвал меня по имени, словно мы были давно знакомы. Я его давно не слышал. Шериф и механик звали меня Гончей, блюдки вроде белобрысого – Собакой...  
При упоминании Кайнета Диармайд стиснул кулаки, очень жалея, что у него нет двуствольного ружья запаса патронов, что бы поговорить с Эль-Меллой по душам.  
— По имени меня первым назвал ты.  
Кухулун повернул его лицо к себе и поцеловал, заставив забыть обо всем на свете, кроме своих губ и рук.

***  
Утро у него не задалось. Из крана снова плеснуло ржавчиной, унитаз умер... а мобильный, судя по всему, упокоился в приснопамятную ночь на дне озера. И само паршивое, что сантехник из О'Дуибхне был не то что плохой, минусовый!  
— О, ну прекрасно! — он с досадой повернул вентиль и ничего не произошло. Можно было, конечно, съездить в город и вызвать мастера, но что-то подсказывало, что никто сюда не поедет. Особенно если учитывать соседство Гончей. — Дьявол...  
— И что ты ругаешься? — голос Кухулуна заставил едва ли не под потолок подскочить. Меньше всего Лик ожидал обнаружить его в собственной ванной. Он резко развернулся, рассматривая гостя.  
— Ты меня до инфаркта доведёшь! Как ты попал в дом?!  
— Заднее крыльцо, — Кухулун пожал плечами, словно это все объясняло.  
— Великолепно, — Диармайда посетила мысль о том, что стоило проверить запор раньше, а не тогда, когда его поставили перед фактом. — Ты умеешь чинить сантехнику?  
Его отодвинуть чуть в сторону и Гончая прошел внутрь маленькой ванной. Заглянул под раковину.  
— У тебя есть инструменты?  
Лик попытался припомнить, видел ли их где-то в доме и пришел к выводу, что нет. Кухулуну пришлось заниматься поисками самому. И он занимался этим так профессионально, так ориентировался в доме, что Диармайда посетила мысль, что он точно был тут раньше.  
Им пришлось обшарить подвал и сарай, прежде чем нашли в углу ящик, оставшийся, судя по проржавевшим петлям еще от первых хозяев. Когда Лик следом за Кухулуном вышел из сарая, снимая с себя паутину, то практически всю поляну перед домом занимали псы. Они сидели на крыльце, на дороге и даже лежали на мостках, лениво зевая от жары.  
— Как их много.  
— Тридцать голов, не считая мелочи, — Кухулун погладил ближайшего пса между ушей и поставил ящик с инструментами на траву.  
— С ума сойти. Чем ты их кормишь?  
— Они съедают любопытных.  
— Человечина, ум... — Лик подвигал бровями, пытаясь избавиться от гадостного ощущения, что ему сейчас сказали чистую правду. — Но ты один смог поднять целую стаю. Это удивительно.  
— Местные не слишком довольны.  
— Люди всегда чем-то недовольны. И ты обещал починать мне водопровод, — напомнил Лик, видя, что Гончая не торопится заняться ремонтом.  
— И что я получу за работу? — к нему повернулись с самым наглым видом. Он и предположить не мог, что Кухулун так умеет.  
— А что ты хочешь?  
— Поцелуй, — привыкший к городской жизни Диармайд ожидал чего-то другого - услугу, денег, просто сделать что-то, то сам Гончая по той или иной причине сделать не мог. Наверное, поэтому он оказался настолько ошарашен этим простым в то же время откровенным требованием. Некоторое время он просто молчал, а потом наклонил голову в утвердительном жесте. Стоило это сделать, как Гончая шагнул к нему и приобняв, словно Лик был девушкой, потянулся к губам.  
— Но-но, об авансе речи не было, — О'Дуибхне в последний момент успел прикрыть рот ладонью.  
— Ладно, — охотно согласился Кухулун, — Значит, я могу оставить тебя в компании своих друзей.  
Псы словно поняли, то говорят о них, зашевелились, подступая к ним и хоть виляли хвостами, Лику не нравилось выражение их морд. Словно они были в сговоре со своим вожаком. А может оно ему не нравилось, потому что так и было?  
— Это шантаж, — заметил Диармайд. — Причем откровенный.  
— Но ты не против, — его погладили по бедрам. — Потому что если бы был, я бы уже схлопотал по физиономии, никакая стая тебя бы не остановила.  
— Я не против, — согласился Лик. — Но я впервые флиртую с мужчиной. И делаю, по-моему, просто ужасно.  
— А, по-моему, тебя отлично, получается, — возразил Гончая. — Так что на счет аванса?  
— Твоя наглость не знает предела, — восхитился Лик.  
— Ну у меня целых два козыря в рукаве.  
— И каких?  
— Первый тебе нужно починить водопровод. И второй, — ему указала назад, где сидели кобели, завилявшие хвостами, стоило Диармайду на них обернуться.  
О'Дуидхне вздохнул и медленно опустил ладонь.  
— Ладно, уделал.  
Его губы накрыли, втягивая в жадный поцелуй. Псы разразились ликующим лаем и повизгиваниями, закрутились вокруг них, а Лик слегка опешил от такого напора, смятенный новизной ощущений. И Кухулун пользовался этим, целовал его, оглаживал ладонями по бокам и бедрам, стремясь забраться ими под одежду. А потом вжал в себя, ухватив за зад. Оторвался от губ и переключился на шею, целуя теперь почти агрессивно, но потом вдруг остановился, отчего Лик недоуменно задохнулся, цепляясь за его руки.  
— Пойдем-ка в дом, Кудряшка.  
Диармайд тряхнул головой, силясь придти в себя, прекратить все это, но пах тянуло удовольствием и он сам потянул Кухулуна за собой. Тот сориентировался мгновенно, снова притянул его к себе и буквально внес через порог.  
Лик, совершенно плыл от его прикосновений, поцелуев, ласк. Гончая повалил его на диван в гостиной, пинком захлопнув дверь, и задрав на нем майку, принялся вылизывать соски.  
— Куху... лун... ох...  
— Что? — Его заставляли извиваться в умелых руках, совершенно терять голову.  
Лик приподнялся, помогая стащить с себя одежду, застонал, когда Гончая уткнулся ему в пах, обнюхивая с явным удовольствием. Он никогда не чувствовал такого острого возбуждения. Даже когда был совсем мальчишкой, даже когда они с Артурией сошлись вместе и он был на седьмом небе от счастья.  
Диармайд вскрикнул, когда шелку на головке пощекотали кончиком языка. Кухулун сжал его бедра, приподнимая и помогая развести их шире, и Лик сперва недоуменно всхлипнул, а потом почувствовал, как к лицу приливает жар, когда мышцы ануса принялись вылизывать. Задохнулся, выгибаясь всем телом.  
Было восхитительно, немного больно, особенно когда Кухулун ввел в него чем-то смазанный палец, но ощущение терялось на фоне остальных. Гончая едва не рычал от удовольствия, прижимаясь к нему. Диармайд подставлялся охотно и бесстрашно, не смог удержать громкого стона, когда пальцев стало два, и они разошлись.  
Кухулун начал на что-то внутри него и Лик, сам себя не узнавая, зашёлся, как блажной, едва не с ума сходя от остроты ощущения. Он дрожал, задыхался, стараясь подставиться и раскрыться сильнее.  
— Хва... тит... — его дыхание срывалось. О'Дуибхне видел глаза Гончей, читал по его лицу обещание взять и драть так, что останутся силы лишь бессвязно кричать, но не мог и не хотел остановить его.  
— Я только начал, Кудряшка, — Кухулун переместился, накрывая его собой. Прижался головкой и нажал на мышцы. — А вот теперь будет серьезно.  
Диармайд ахнул... и закричал, захлёбываясь болью и наслаждением. Гончая медленно преодолевал сопротивление его мышц, жмурясь. Он удерживал Лика от рывков и попыток отстраниться, прихватывал горячую, влажную кожу, пока тот не затих в его объятьях, сипло дыша.  
— Ты еще только начал кричать, Кудряшка, — Гончая взял Диармайда за руку и положил на его живот. — Чувствуешь его?  
Еще бы Лик не чувствовал – плоть была твердая, большая, она распирала его изнутри, натягивала кожу живота, так что та заметно приподнялась. Лик облизнул пересохшие губы, честно и поверхностно дыша. Мышцы ануса пекло, но ему уже не было больно и с каждым мгновением бездействия Кухулуна, который поглаживал его по груди, дразня соски, становилось еще легче и одновременно тяжелее. Диармайд все больше хотел действия. Того ради чего все это начиналось.  
— Ещё... как... — он взглянул из-под слипшихся ресниц и, потянувшись, положил ладони Гончей на плече.  
— Жаль, у тебя нет камеры, — Кухулун наклонился над ним, прижимаясь губами к уху, обласкал мочку. — Я бы не отказался, увидеть твою реакцию, на то, какой ты сейчас.  
— Нра... вится... меня... сму...щать?  
— Ты восхитителен в этот момент, Кудряшка, — первый же толчок прокатился по венам огненной волной удовольствия. Лик вскрикнул, чувствуя, как чужие руки прижимают его к обивке дивана. И он был совершенно беспомощен перед удовольствием, в которое его окунули с головой.  
Их голоса смешивались, то набирая силу, то звуча на грани слышимости. Диармайд метался под любовником то, прижимаясь теснее, то пытаясь скинуть с себя, пока не вытянулся в струну, слепо распахнув глаза. Наслаждения стало слишком много, и он выплеснулся, чувствуя, как Гончая кончает следом.  
Кухулун прижал его своим телом и уткнулся носом в шею, принюхиваясь.  
— У тебя сумасшедший запах, — поделился хриплым шепотом. — Хочется вылизать тебя с ног до головы.  
У Диармайда от этих слов пересохло в горле, и он с трудом, но все же смог взять себя в руки.  
— Ну, у тебя... и авансы...  
— Представляешь, как ты попадешь с основным долгом? — Кухулун усмехнулся ему в шею. — Глупый, доверчивый, Кудряшка.  
— Страшно представить... вух... это... — Лик сглотнул, отводя взгляд. — Было... никогда не испытывал подобного...  
— Девственник, — на коже оставили чувствительную метку.  
— А кто-то безусловно этом рад, а? — Проворчал О'Дуибхне, слегка смущенный этим определением. Хотя чего казалось стесняться после того, что произошло.  
— Это подарок, Лик. Ты не представляешь какой. — Его поцеловали – глубоко и жарко, так что невольно начал задумываться о продолжении.  
— Почему это? Я прекрасно себя представляю.  
— Ты мне очень нравишься, — его лицо взяли в ладони. — Не надо хмуриться.  
— Нравлюсь? Неплохо, — слова оцарапали что-то внутри. — А я вот в тебя влюбился, одинокий рейнджер.  
— С первого взгляда? — Кухулун коснулся своим лбом его, нависая.  
— Думаю, да.  
— Если я сейчас скажу, что тоже влюбился, это будет попыткой оправдаться, — Кухулун потянул его за собой, стаскивая с дивана, и очень скоро Лик оказался лежащим на полу, на нем. — Поэтому я поступлю так, как обычно любовь доказывают у нас.  
— Нет... — он невольно уперся руками, когда дошло на что Гончая намекает, почему-то перспектива взять Кухулуна порядком его напугала.  
— Не хочешь? — Член сжали и погладили, заставив дернуть бедрами.  
— Дай придти в себя! — Потребовал Диармайд, разозлившись на себя и свое тело, что так легко ведется.  
— Я тебя не тороплю, — разжать хватку впрочем, Гончая и не подумал. Ни на его бедрах, ни на его плоти. Погладил снова.  
— Лун... я... серьёзно... — Лик строго взглянул ему в лицо и только после этого удовольствие перестали использовать против него, как главный козырь.  
Кухулун легко выскользнул из-под него, скользнула губами между лопаток и Диармайд, собравшийся было подняться замер, прикрыв глаза. Если бы сейчас любовник решил взять его еще раз, он бы не был против. Но тот протянул ему руку и помог подняться.  
— Пошли, надо починить твой водопровод.  
Кажется, это была мелкая месть за отказ.

***  
Лик хрипло вздохнул, вспоминая то, как ему было хорошо, когда Гончая взял ситуацию в свои руки. Он охотно ответил на поцелуй и прикрыл глаза.  
— Ты ведь мне отомстил?  
— Немного, — не стал отрицать Кухулун. — Мне стоило забрать тебя из «Пересмешника» сразу после случившегося, но я решил, что тем, кто за нами подсматривал, хватит одного предупреждения и просто натравил на них собак.  
— Ты не мог предположить, что они решатся на такое, — возразил Диармайд.  
— Но должен был.  
— Так, а ну выключи синдром Умной Эльзы!  
Кухулун фыркнул и выпустил его из объятий. О'Дуибхне отступил, практически сразу оказавшись в кольце, словно из-под земли появившейся стаи. Псы тянули носами воздух, подступали ближе, валяя хвостами.  
— Сейчас они тебя опять повалят, — усмехнулся вдруг Гончая.  
— Агх... мог бы и раньше... сказать... — Диармайд действительно оказался на земле, забарахтался, только сейчас почему-то почувствовав себя вырвавшимся из случившегося кошмара. — Тьфу... не надо вылизывать лицо... чёрт!  
— Наслаждайся, Лик, — сказано было с усмешкой.  
— А... вытащи меня... — он замахал руками, прося о помощи. — Затопчут же... кони...  
— Эй, — Кухулун свистнул, и псы замерли, нехотя расступились. — Вылезай, потоптанный.  
— О господи... — Диармайд с трудом поднялся, подтянул сползший плед. — Ну и лоси.  
— Да, большие мальчики, — Кухулун потрепал ближайших кобелей по загривкам. — Им нравится, как ты пахнешь.  
— В этом вы похожи, — съязвил Диармайд и сжал ладонь Гончей. — Я хочу домой.

***  
Чего Лик не ждал, так это визита Кайнета на следующее утро. Он удивленно воззрился н стоящего на крыльце Эль-Меллой, но дверь все-таки открыл.  
— И что привело?  
— На тебя плохо влияет соседство этой собаки, — заметил Кайнет. — Ты стал таким же нелюдимым и неприветливым.  
— Я не стремился искать чужой компании, — ответил ему Лик. — И сюда приехал, что бы отдохнуть.  
— Отдыхать можно по-разному. Например, вечером будет неплохая дискотека.  
Лик представил себе эту «неплохую дискотеку» и решил, что нет настолько эстремальных впечатлений ему не нужно. Одного купания в воде было вполне достаточно.  
— Воздержусь.  
— Ну, конечно, — Эль Мелоу развел руками. — У тебя же появился сердечный интерес. в глуши, зачем тебе город.  
Лик редко бил людей в лицо за то, что они говорили, но бывали индивид, которые иначе не понимали. Он шагнул вперед, занося руку для удара, но тут почувствовал присутствие за спиной. Даже успел начать разворачиваться, но тут его чем-то ударили по голове и он повалился на пол. Ему точно следовало проверить замок на задней двери, в этом случае он был бы обезопашен от подобных сюрпризов.  
Удар был не сильный, так что Диармайд даже толком не отключился, только не мог нормально двигаться и оказать достойного сопротивления, зато слышал все происходящее, пусть и как сквозь толстый слой ваты.  
— Ты его не прибил? — Эль-Меллой склонился над ликом, прощупывая пульс.  
— Ничего ему не сделается, — кажется, это был один из его дружков. — Зато сопротивляться будут меньше.  
— Нам придется от него избавиться, — подал голос третий, останавливаясь как раз адом с Ликом. Он присел и принялся связывать запястья Диармайда веревкой. — После всего. Не похоже, что он из тех, кто будет молчать.  
— Значит, избавитесь, — пожал плечами Эль Мелоу. — Только меня это не впутывайте!  
— Эй! — Лик уже достаточно пришел в себя, что бы прекрасно понимать, что происходят. Его собирались изнасиловать, а потом убить. Двух мнений по поводу действия Кайнета и его дружков быть не могло. Он чуть напряг руки, но вязали на совесть. — Ты первый заговорил о том, что бы поиметь его.  
— Это было до того, как его попользовала эта псина, — Диармайд скосил глаза, рассматривая нападавших, но они были лишком увлечены друг другом Один так вообще схватил Эль-Меллой за грудки, а второй пытался их разнять.  
— А сейчас значит брезгаешь?  
— Мало ли какую дрянь он подцепил...  
О'Дуибхне мог бы многое им сказать, но тут его внимание привлек какой-то блеск. Нет, Диармайд знал, что в старых домах вещи порой находятся в самых невероятных местах, но тут в пору было поверить в существование домовых, потому что всего в шаге от него под комодом лежал тот самый столовый нож, что он потерял в ту ночь, когда купался в заводи.  
Пока нападавшие были заняты разборками, он медленно потянулся к нему и, сцапав, принялся резать веревку.  
— Вот блядь! — один из дружков Кайнета заметил это, когда путы почти лопнули, и бросился к нему, стараясь помешать. Недолго думая Диармайд поднял ноги и от души врезал ему каблуком в живот. Судя по воплю, паху тоже досталось прилично. Подняться он не успевал, потому что второй нападавший уже спешил к нему. Оказалось, что если хорошо ударить то любой нож, даже столовый может причинить вред, особенно если со всей силы воткнуть его в ногу.  
Лик не стал дожидаться, пока они очнутся и метнулся на улицу, благо нападавшие были настолько уверенный в себе, что забыли закрыть дверь. На самом деле ему стоило добраться до машины, но одного взгляда на распахнутую настежь дверь хватило, что бы понять – этот пусть ему отрезали в первую очередь.  
Этого секундного промедления оказалось достаточно, что бы Кайнет выскочил на крыльцо, вооруженный пистолетом.  
Спрашивать есть ли у него разрешение на ношение такой штуки было бессмысленно.  
— Ты все испортил! — Эль Мелоу выругался, начав спускаться по ступеням. — Если бы ты не спутался с этой собакой!  
— Даже если бы не спутался, — огрызнулся Диармайд. — На тебя бы у меня все равно не встало.  
За спиной у него была заводь, а что бы добежать до спасительного леса, где начиналась территория стаи, потребовалось бы умение уворачиваться как пуль. Поэтому Лик просто отступал назад, держа руки поднятыми.  
Он точно был счастливчиком, потому что в тот момент, когда Кайнет уже был готов выстрелить в него со словами: «Ты сам в этом виноват» тот из его дружков, что получил каблуком, решил, очевидно, что, но супермен и на полной скорости вылетел из двери, налетев на Эль-Меллоя со спины.  
Пуля чиркнула по камням совсем рядом ногами О'Дуибхне и тот не стал дожидаться когда выстрелят повторно. Развернулся и рыбкой нырнул в воду, уходя в глубину. В него все-таки попытались попасть еще раз, но стрелок из Кайнета был еще хуже, чем человек.  
В несколько гребков Диармайд добрался до середины заводи, и вот тут стало понятно, почему Кухулун называл её «опасным местом» и говорил, что «она коварна». Его подхватило течением и поволокло, так что не успели, за что схватиться, а когда вынырнул заводь возле «Пересмешника» была уже далеко, а впереди бушевал разгневанный водный поток.  
Кажется, на этом его везение кончилось.

***  
Разбудили Лика голоса. Он завозился на постели, пытаясь плотнее завернуться в пропахшее Кухулуном одеяло, потом вспомнил, что произошло, вчера и резко распахнул глаза.  
Говорили в гостиной, так что он поднялся, накинув одеяло на себя, и ступая голыми ногами по полу, подошел к двери.  
— Пойми меня, — их гостем был Кария, при параде и с табельным оружием. — Если бы зубы были меньше, я решил бы, что это твои собаки.  
— Мои собаки не убивают людей, — возразил Кухулун, стоящий к Лику спиной. Тот видел, насколько напряжены его мышцы – разговор был очень неприятный.  
— Три трупа, Гончая.  
— Что случилось? — Диармайд подошел к нему, выпростал руку и коснулся ладони Гончей. тот вздрогнул, вскинув на него взгляд и сжал пальцы в ответ.  
— На дороге найдено трое загрызенных зверями людей, — ответил Матоу, и Лику точно не нужно было называть их имена.  
— И ты думаешь на псов Кухулуна? — спросил он, смотря шерифу в глаза.  
Матоу вздохнул так, словно собирался взвалить себе на плечи неподъемный груз и покачал головой.  
— Мы уже проверили их. Тех, кто мог бы подойти по комплекции. Никаких совпадений. Мне просто не нравится, что в округе шастает тварь, способная одним укосом вырывать трахеи.  
— Мы будем осторожнее, Кария, — с улыбкой пообещал шерифу Лик, провожая его до дверей. Дождался, когда полицейская машина скроется за поворотом и повернулся к Кухулуну.  
— Ты злишься, — констатировал тот.  
— Конечно, —— не стал спорить Диармайд. — Я понимаю, что ты у нас популярная личность, но это, же свинство в первую очередь думать на тебя!  
— Это я, Кудряшка, — его обняли и О'Дуибхне уже не удивился привычным мурашкам, которые поползи по спине, как и всегда, когда Гончая начинал говорить ему такие вещи.  
— Тем более, — он обнял лицо Кухулуна ладонями и поцеловал. — Эти ублюдки заслужили того, что бы их похоронили как проклятых по индейским обычаям, но пообещай мне, что ты вытащил меня из реки не для того, что бы оставить на меня стаю и пафосно сдохнуть.  
— Пока ты со мной, я буду очень осторожен, Кудряшка.  
Гончая отступил, и его очертания начали таять, пока на полу перед Диармайдом не оказался огромный, с теленка размером кобель. Густая синяя шерсть была сплошь открыта кровью, и О'Дуибхне ухватил его за ошейник и потащил в сторону ванной.  
Похоже, хоронить на тыквенной грядке было особо и нечего.


End file.
